Silent Night
by NaomiKindle
Summary: Shimmering lights dance over the velvet blue glacier, and the whole world seems to be peacefully settling after the defeat of Unalaq and Vatu. She shudders, pretending it's only the cold nipping at exposed skin rather than the thoughts tugging at her mind. One-shot. Full Summary and other details inside. Written for a friend.


**Author's Notes:** Don't really know how popular Asami/Bolin is as a pairing, but I ship them hard. I was actually a little surprised they didn't hook up (and frankly, even more surprised that Asami got back with Mako). So, this is a one-shot written for my best friend for our favorite pairing. Because we ship it so hard. Hey, it's cute - don't hate! I have a few notes about the summary, setting, etc below, but otherwise enjoy! Leave me reviews to let me know what you think!

**Notes Before the Story:**

**Full Summary: **Shimmering lights dance over the velvet blue glacier, spirits now swirling through the southern skies like incandescent rainbows, and the whole world seems to be peacefully settling after the defeat of Unalaq and Vatu. Breath, like satin ribbon, flutters into the frigid air, and she trembles slightly against the brisk wind as it brushes past, bringing with it the sweet scent of freshly fallen snow. She shudders, pretending it's only the cold nipping at exposed skin rather than the thoughts tugging at her mind. (One-shot.)

**Setting/Pairings:** Set shortly after the conclusion of Book 2 in the South Pole. An Asami/Bolin pairing (with mentions of past Mako/Asami, Mako/Korra, Bolin/Eska, and Bolin/Ginger).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or themes of The Legend of Korra and make no profit from writing my ideas.

* * *

**Silent Night**

A still silence settled over the frozen landscape, white snow painted velvet blue beneath the nighttime sky. Stars winked against the deep purple backdrop, blinking behind the shimmering shades of greens, yellows, and pinks. Spirits danced in the southern skies, a sight Asami had never seen before, and she felt privileged to have witnessed it first hand – and even more so to have been a part of it. A sad smile touched deep claret lips, a quiet sigh disappearing into the frigid air in a wisp of vapor that vanished from her sight.

"You're still up?" the husky voice asked, and it tore peridot eyes from the sky. They met amber, weary, tired, but alive and vibrant, and she looked away. Fabric caught on the silky strands of raven locks as she tucked her hair neatly behind her ear, and she smiled as she looked back to the sky.

"…It's amazing, isn't it?" she replied, ignoring his question. "The Southern Lights…"

"…Yeah…" Mako's voice trailed as he watched the sky for a moment, standing beside her. She could hear each breath, warm beneath his chest as though a fire kept him temperate, and she shuddered beneath the brisk gust that swept over them. Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around her, and she felt herself melting into that fiery heat; but no – she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly, stepping towards her. She didn't answer; instead she tugged her jacket closer to her slender frame, gloved fingers finding a loose button as she worked with fastening it. He sighed, finally, her peripheral vision lingering on the long silvery swirl of breath that trailed into the air, almost a like strand of ribbon that caught the drifting wind and sailed into the night. "Look…I talked to Korra…"

"Took you long enough," she spat curtly, and he bit back his own terse reply. He hesitated, and she could feel those warm sunstones dancing over her fair skin, trailing through the wisps of black that the wind pulled free, and tugging at the bright green gaze that pointedly forced itself to avoid his.

"Asami…" he pleaded finally, voice meek, desperate.

"Look, I don't want an apology," she admitted boldly, finally turning to face him. "…Korra…is the Avatar, and a _lot_ was happening. I can't understand lying to her, but…I can't blame you for not telling her the truth, either. You made a choice – I don't need you to justify what you did." The firebender smiled, and she hesitated; he looked hopeful, confident.

"I'm…I'm glad you feel that way," Mako said, voice trailing distantly as his gaze sank to the mess of footprints over crisp snow. "But Korra and I…we…well, we broke up…for real," he added, and she realized why he was so glad for her acceptance. Asami sighed, and she watched the vapor dissipate as she turned her gaze away from him. Fingers tucked a loose tress behind a frostbitten ear and she swallowed dryly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she replied tentatively, not wanting to cross the bridge she knew she was approaching. Since shortly after she'd met the tenacious firebender, she'd figured out that, despite his stubborn disposition, he was extremely indecisive; against her better judgment, she'd given him a second chance. But her mind hadn't been clear then, it had been feeble, desperate, weak, and he had been so persistent on trying to help her when she needed help the most… Asami shook her mind free, peridot eyes finding the vibrant citrine gaze that scrutinized her every movement. She turned away, letting her eyes instead take in the dancing skies. Flecks of ice danced in the breeze as it started snowing again, glittering as they caught in sable tresses and caught the light of the spirits. It truly was amazing…breathtaking… Snow crunched behind her as feet shifted and she sighed quietly, only hesitating to watch the strand of silk vanish into the night.

"Mako…I…I don't want a relationship with you..." she confessed finally, sighing softly, the words quiet but stern. He hesitated, and she was glad she couldn't see the surprised expression that slipped over smooth youthful features, the brows that furrowed unsurely, the lips that pursed with unspoken uncertainty… "I just…I just want to be friends."

"But…Asami…" Dark brows furrowed and she bit back the tears that nipped at her eyes. She whirled, a wave of black cascading behind her as she faced him suddenly.

"You broke my heart – twice," she protested tersely, and he shrank away from her sudden outburst. "First you kissed her behind my back and lied to me – then in front of me and lied to her. You honestly expect me to come crawling back to you? Mako, after I knew about the kiss the first time, all I could think about was that every time _we_ kissed, every time you said you loved _me_…how many times were you really thinking about her – about Korra? I care about you, Mako. I really do, but…I'm not so pathetic and desperate for attention that I'm willing to settle for someone who loves someone else." Child-like eyes met hers, swollen with hurt like a wounded animal, but she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mako. I hope things work out with you and Korra. I really do. And…I really want to be friends with you. But…nothing more…okay?"

"…Fine," he answered sorely, feet kicking a lump of snow; his eyes followed it as it snowballed away and rolled to a stop a little ways away. "I'm…going to bed…you should too – it's cold out here."

"…I'm going to stay a little longer," she replied; after all, they would be going back to Republic City tomorrow, and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to see something like spirits dancing in the sky there. The presence lingered behind her, glittering sunstones boring into her mind, and she knew he was waiting, wanting for her to protest, to apologize; but that wouldn't happen. A sigh escaped the firebender's chapped lips, low and defeated, and she could almost feel the warmth as it reached for her in the night. Finally, snow crunched and footsteps faded as Mako headed back towards the camp.

Still silence settled back over her, and finally, she let the breath escape garnet-painted lips. Only trembling thoughts interrupted serenity as snow fell over the glacial landscape, and for a moment, she imagined it like being beneath a salt shaker; or sugar, maybe – the flakes weren't bitter and tangy, but instead a cool, refreshing sweetness that lingered against her tongue. Part of her wished she could stay like this, bewildered, childlike – catching snowflakes and watching magic lights flutter over the night.

"Wow…this is, like…crazy…" her attention tore free, and she nearly lost her balance as she started. Asami giggled at the earthbender, and he chuckled as he leaned against the wall beside her. "I mean, like…it's kind of weird to think that spirits are in the sky and around the world and stuff, but…this is pretty cool."

"…I know…" Asami admitted, pulling her jacket closer. "Things…are going to be really different now…"

"Yeah…" Bolin trailed, and her gaze shifted as she glimpsed him; eyes shined like emeralds beneath the starlit night, alive with the dancing sky and winking pinpricks of light. She let her gaze find the shimmering sky and her breath puffed into the air like a steam cloud.

"I bet you're glad Eska's heading back to the North, huh?" she asked and Bolin sighed. Her eyes followed the satin ribbon as it danced into the air, and she could feel the words hesitating in his throat; the soft expression of the carefree earthbender was distant, unnatural – something she would expect to see plastered over his brother's features.

"Yeah…I guess so…" he said breathily, the words falling from his lips in a puff of steam. Glittering peridot eyes studied him beneath slightly furrowed brows, and he rubbed a hand over his nose. "I mean, I'll miss her and all, but…it wouldn't've worked. I kinda get that now. We're just…we're too…"

"…Different?" Asami finished quietly and he nodded, emerald eyes sinking to the pillow of velvet blue beneath their feet.

"What about you?" he queried casually, shoes drawing lines in the fresh powder.

"I…I don't know…" she admitted, words trembling in the frigid breeze. She nervously tucked a lock behind her ear. Fingers trailed down the plush strands, and she stroked them absently, pulling her focus from the bitter heat nipping at her eyes. "Varrick was supposed to help get Future Industries back on the map, but instead…"

"You'll figure something out," he replied with a shrug, and Asami wasn't sure if she wanted to punch him or hug him for his nonchalant attitude. "I mean, you already have the yuans from the partnership – that should buy you at least a little time, right?" she nodded, wiping a glove over her eyes.

"It's just," she sighed, the swelling heat tearing at her mind from every side. "…I don't know what I'll do if I lose the company. It's…it's all I have left of my family…"

"…No offense, Asami, but…you should really do something on your own," Bolin suggested, and sharp eyes cut over to him. He shrank away from the wounded gaze, but he shook his head. "Don't get me wrong – I understand wanting to hold on to your family's legacy and all, but…maybe it's just not your destiny, y'know? I mean, you're trying so hard to keep your father's company alive, but…really, just for sentimental reasons?" Her eyes sank to the ground, and she leaned against the wall, no longer able to balance her own weight as she considered the earthbender's suggestion. His reasoning was selfish; what would _he _know about her – about how she felt about her family?

But Bolin wasn't much different from her. True, he still had an older brother to look out for him, but his family…his parents…they'd been torn apart just like she and her family. Maybe he was right…maybe…maybe she had been looking at things in the wrong light. After all, her father had tried to kill her after she'd refused to join the Equalist movement – and Bolin had saved her.

"Maybe…I don't know, maybe you're right," Asami finally admitted. "But even if I _did_ give up on Future Industries…then what…?"

"Eh…we'll figure something out…" Bolin reassured her warmly. A strong hand wrapped around her, and she let him pull her into the embrace. Tears streaked fair skin, and she sniffled into his shoulder. "Maybe you could start a new business with the yuans Varrick lent you – something that isn't your dad's legacy." Asami, unable to speak, nodded, sniffling quietly as she brushed a hand over her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized quietly. "I'm not…I'm not usually like this." She rubbed the salty trails of tears from her cheek and sniffled as she tried to calm herself. Half-heartedly she laughed, adding, "You must be tired of having girls cling to you – first Eska, then Ginger…not to mention your fans from the movers."

"Yeah, right…" he laughed sarcastically. "I think I'm over Nuktuk."

"What about Ginger?" she asked, still straightening herself.

"Eh, I'm over her," Bolin admitted. "I mean…she wanted nothing to do with me until I saved the President, and then she's just like 'Oh Bolin! I've loved you all along!' and I'm like… 'Um…but ten minutes ago, you just said that I was as dumb as the rocks I bend! Make up your mind!'" Asami was laughing by the end of the reenacted spiel and he laughed with her.

"Well, I think that's very big of you," she beamed, and the statement was genuine; after all, Korra had pulled Mako and Bolin apart, unintentionally of course, and when the new Pro-Bending season started, their team had basically been ruined. Of course, Varrick had given the earthbender the fame and fortune, but it had all been a ruse – and Ginger only "loved" him because of his newfound fame. If one could call that love.

"So…" he began unsurely, tone no longer the cheerful sarcasm from before. "Are you and Mako…?"

"Getting back together?" she finished quickly. "No."

"Oh, well…I…kinda figured that much," he replied thoughtfully, and she giggled.

"Sorry…I assumed…what were you going to ask?"

"I mean…are you guys…y'know…gonna be friends and all?" he asked quietly. "Cause…I mean, I really like you and stuff, but he's my big bro, so if I have to pick a side, you know I'll pick his – and of course if Korra is gonna choose…" she could no longer stifle her laughter, and the earthbender seemed taken aback by her outburst.

"I'm sorry," she snickered, settling herself. "Yeah, we…we'll be fine. I mean, he _wanted_ to be more than just friends but…"

"…But?"

"…But I just…I don't see the point," she confessed. "…He loves Korra. I mean, I know he cares about me, and…I care about him too, but…he will never _love_ me the way he loves her. And…and I'm okay with that. I just don't want to date that," she added, smiling.

"…Well, _I_ think that's very big of you," Bolin repeated dramatically, but suddenly the clever expression sank into exasperation. "Uh, not big – not that _you're_ big, but, uh, the, y'know…ahem, gesture – statement – is…big…yeah…" No longer able to stifle her sniggers, she burst. He hesitated, but gave a nervous chuckle as he ruffled dark locks.

Silence settled over them and his gaze drifted back up to the indigo sky, lit with shimmering pastels that seemed to even dim the moon. Hers sank lower, instead catching the reflection as the shades shifted over the painted glacier. The night was still, silent…but her heartbeat raced against her mind, throbbing against her chest, and she was sure it would leap from her ribcage any moment. Jade eyes shifted, and sudden heat rose in her stomach as her gaze met glimmering celadon eyes. Caught, like a child sneaking for a cookie, eyes darted back to the sky, and hers to the snow. Ashen cheeks burned, and she knew they had flushed red in the moment, and as they flickered back to glimpse the stocky earthbender, she realized his had too.

"It's getting colder…" she muttered finally, tugging at the thick coat wrapped snuggly over her slender frame. Mittens shifted his earmuffs as he pushed them closer to frost-nipped ears, and he rubbed a red, wind burned nose.

"Yeah," he agreed distantly, wrapping his arms over his chest. "We should head back to the village."

"…Yeah…" she trailed. They both hesitated, neither wanting to leave, to budge, to shift beneath the frigid air and shimmering lights. Finally, snow crunched beneath heavy boots as the earthbender turned and Asami let her eyes watch him take the first step toward the Southern Water Tribe.

"…Bolin…?" she called quietly, almost pleaded as the word slipped away in a translucent strand of silk. He turned, those deep emeralds striking her and nearly prying the breath from her chest. They locked, curiosity shivering over his expression, only wavering with a moment's uncertainty as he waited for her to speak again. She exhaled, the unspoken words trapped, buried in her throat as the silvery sigh danced into the night. Jade eyes sank to the ruffled snow beneath her feet and she swallowed silently as she studied the creases and impressions left in the icy ground.

"Thank you…for the talk…" Asami said, barely whispered, barely breathed. "I…I feel a lot better." She could feel the smile that slipped over pursed lips, warm, inviting, almost velvety, and part of her wanted to glimpse the familiar expression as it watched her every motion. Suddenly, fingers wrapped around her shoulder, warmth seeping through the thick fabric of the coat and into her blood stream as he wrapped an arm around her; she shuddered instinctively, the unexpected warmth clashing with the chill that seemed to have snuck its way beneath her layers. His body pressed against hers, heat swirling beneath the flutter of snowflakes and she smiled.

"…Me too…" Bolin replied, the words so soft, they almost escaped into the icy breeze without her noticing and she hesitated as heat swelled in her stomach. She returned the embrace, tentative, unsure; but she knew this feeling – she'd seen it before, dreamt that she'd felt it before. Iridescent green closed, and for a moment, she let herself sink into the warmth, the fiery heat that seemed to melt away the tension of her jaded heart, the ache of her mental wounds and hardships. They were distant. Like a memory, a dream. Imaginary. It was just strong arms that seemed to support every ounce of her being. That stifled even the frigid climate that sank deep into the bone and nipped at exposed skin.

It was just…Bolin. Soft vermillion lips brushed his cheek, and his body seemed to trembled against hers at the unexpected gesture; but he didn't pull away. Vaguely, Asami wondered if the earthbender had felt the same quake that sent tremors over her body, the same warmth, the same heat that she felt now.

But he didn't pull away, not yet, and she could almost picture the hesitant expression that tugged velvety lips into a smile, the uncertainty that gleamed over green eyes, dancing with shades of yellows and pinks as he deciphered the moment. It was seconds, a mere blip in time. A brief moment…but it seemed like minutes, longer even – like time slowed and stopped. Finally, fabric rustled and arms fell as he let her go, knees nearly buckling beneath her own weight as she snapped back to reality.

Yet…his expression was different than Asami had imagined, no warm satisfying smile, despite the hesitance that flickered over his eyes. Instead, it was soft, unreadable, almost guilty and sad. No. Not sad. Thoughtful, she realized, as a gloved hand brushed where lips had touched his cheek. His palm lingered there, plush fabric pressed against creamy ivory skin. And then the smile, tentative, but sure slipped over those lips. Eyes met, words catching in their throats as silent breaths slipped into the night like silver threads. No words were spoken – they weren't needed, and the silence was weightless as the night danced over them.

She could see the Southern Lights, the warm hues that shifted over the sky, dancing, waltzing over the dark blue sky, stark contrast. She could see the glimmer of the moon as it tried to dance with the spirits, pure white flickering as it faded in and out of view. She could see the pinpricks of light, winking stars like fireflies hung over the midnight like a summer night at the estate. The lazy plum clouds that began to drift over the frozen mountains, signaling the onset of a flurry. The velvet-blue glacier, painted gold, and pink, and green, glittering beneath the flurry of light. Slivery strands of breath as they took flight in the shuddering breeze. She could see it all. Everything.

And she could see it in his eyes.


End file.
